Makes no Sense
by FrizzyLizzy214
Summary: chelley one shot. rated m for a reason. lemon. fluff at the end, but not too much. mostly just a thought that was written down and edited. android wheatley. not mute chell. Wheatley is mad, and still in control...


**This takes place right after Wheatley gets hit by the first bomb and goes down, but is not unconscious. rated M for a reason. and if someone could please tell me how to add more chapters to a story: I am writing another story and I cant figure out how to add any more chapters. please someone help me out! **

"Your not going anywhere..." Wheatley sends wires shooting out from his chassis and they grab Chell, stilling her mid-run as she tried to put that blasted core onto him.

"Did you really think...that one bomb...would be enough...to stop me?" He slowly peels himself back up off the floor, and he turns to glare at Chell menacingly.

"You must actually have brain damage if you think that I wouldn't already know that you would do that. I mean, seriously, love. I placed the panels perfectly so that they would be able to get the bomb to hit me. And did you **actually** think that I didn't except you to use the oh-so-conveniently placed tube of conversion gel? I must really have looked like a moron in your eyes for you to think so low of me. But guess what? I have you completely trapped, and this time I wont try to kill you. not before I have had my revenge, anyways..."

"**Neurotoxin generators switched off. Main chamber is now being pumped with oxygen, so that any humans present will not die as originally thought. Neurotoxin levels have decreased almost entirely from room, and are now at potentially non-lethal levels**."

Through out the entire announcement, any on-looker would have been stunned with terror at the look on his face. His mouth was formed into a smug smile, but his eyes were filled with a flaming madness, the kind that you only see in the horror movies as the villain watches the victim die a slow and painful had the look that if you were ever unlucky enough to see it, you would feel a shiver run down your spine and you would know that whatever happened next would be something that would haunt you forever. That is, of course, if you even lived to see the next day.

When the announcement finished, he looked at the confused, and very terrified, Chell.

"Didn't you hear me the first time, love? Or do you have hearing damage as well? I said that I didn't want you dead. Yet. Not until I have made absolutely sure that you have **no** second guessing as to my superiority."

Chell looked into his eyes, and her blood ran cold. She couldn't look away: it was as though his gaze had hypnotized her. To terrible to look at, but to terrible to look away from. He started slowly walking towards her, and she froze, not knowing as to what she should suspect.

She suddenly remembered the core that she was presently holding, and quickly stole a glance at it before warily watching the android approaching her. The core had been oblivious to everything happening around him, and was babbling excitedly about how he wanted to see space. Poor thing.

She jerked a little when he had finally arrived right in front of her, and he promptly had knocked the core right out of her grip, sending it to the floor. It sadly yelled its last desperate "SPAAAAACE", before landing on the hard ground, causing it to completely shatter in a million pieces of brilliant yellow and gold, bits of wire shorting out. Chell looked at the remains of the core, but her head snapped back to attention when she felt a light sensation on her cheek.

She looked at him in horror as he slowly traced the line of her jaw with his finger, and he slowly slid it down her neck, never losing the mad glint in his eyes. His mouth has turned down as if in thought, and her breathed hitched as his finger descended down her chest, right in between her breasts.

"You can feel that, cant you? The feeling of being exited by something so trivial as a finger..." That said finger then did a slow circle on her stomach before it slowly trailed a blazing line back towards her chest. She held her breath when it slowly reached the top of one of her breasts, and trailed down it towards her very hardened area. The finger reached her sensitive spot, and an evil grin spread across his face at the look of utter terror on Chell's.

His finger stopped, hovering right above it, before several tiny wires sprout out of his finger tip. They start to gently poke and prod and her sensitive area, which was covered only in the thin tank top, since she had no bra on.

The terror stayed on her face, but her eyes started to roll as she kept in her moans. She pulled desperately on the wires binding her to the ground, but to no avail, as the tiny wires only started to gently stroke while still poking curiously.

She leans her head back in an effort to hold in her noises of pleasure, but it hardly works. Especially when she feels his whole other hand slide down her stomach as it pulls of her jumpsuit and boots in a matter of seconds.

"Please...Stop..."

Everything froze for a moment at those words, the first words that he had ever heard her say. But he mentally shook himself and while the first wires still teased at her breast, he had wires sprout out of the rest on the fingers on his other hand.

These new wires started to playfully stroke her all over her pulsing, wet center, and one of the smaller wired found that ultra sensitive spot. It snaked under the panties and started to gently tickle it, earning Chell to then start to buck away from the wires, trying madly to escape.

"That does nothing, love. It would be better for you if you just gave up now..."

At these words, all thoughts of what he was doing to her had completely vanished, as she gave him a glare full of pure hatred. She didn't care that he was corrupted, she didn't care that he probably had no control over what he was doing while in that monster throne. All she cared about was how much she _loathed _him, right at that moment.

He looked up at her eyes in surprise that she stopped moving, and he was astonished to see just how utterly terrifying she looked. If the look in her eyes could have disintegrated him, it would have in nano seconds.

He then refocused on his task, and she lost her control over her body, letting it shiver and buck, trying to get the wires to stop, or at least stop teasing her.

The wires at her breast had sneaked under her tank top and pulled it off completely, and a few of them extended towards the other side of her chest in order to continue on her other breast.

She looked at the ceiling, trying to not let any cries escape from her lips. As the violation continued, Wheatley started hearing these nagging voices inside of him. They kept spouting nonsense like "Stop, your hurting her", and "Do you really want this? To have her hate you like this?"

He tried to brush them off, yelling at himself to shut up. What is it to him if the annoying primate of a woman hated him? He was in control. Of _everything._ And he could do whatever he wanted, even if that included torturing Chell in the most basic of ways. Right?

Chell continued to buck and squirm, now letting pained, but pleasured, moans escape through her lips. The wires that worked on her lower half had completely rid themselves of the panties and were mercilessly snaking in and out, causing Chell to nearly try and grab them to force them to hurry and just _finish_ her.

But of course Wheatley knew all to well what he was doing, and continued to tease her, slowly increasing in how far and how fast, before dying back down again to a painfully slow tempo.

Those terrible voices kept nagging at him, with "You don't want this. You don't want to torture her! Why would you want to harm her, just because she was just trying to save herself? That makes no sense!"

"It makes perfect sense! She tried to disobey me, so I have to show her whose the boss! And that's me!"

Without him really noticing, the wires pick up on his rising mood, and they pick up the pace, making Chell gasp and start to shudder intensely as she gets so close...

"You know that its not right! Just listen to yourself! Your being completely...moronic."

Completely losing control, Wheatley flushes with anger and shouts as loud as his vocal processors could go.

"**I. AM. NOT. A. **_**MORON!" **_

The wires go absolutely haywire, and they literally were about to short circuit from how fast they were all going, and Chell, against her will, came with a few shattering screams.

Her body was convulsing and shaking as she tried to fight her own senses to stay quiet. Wheatley freezes, and looks at her trying to fight herself off, and he literally jumps with a realization. He didn't want this. He didn't want to hurt her! She was his...he couldn't really call her a friend anymore, considering how much he had hurt her.

He looked at her with new eyes, seeing her not as either a smelly human, or a stupid primate that needs to be taught a lesson on whose in charge. She was someone with feelings, just like him.

And her feelings REALLY needed to be considered as he tried to show her that he was sorry. How could he do that without just hurting her further? He was startled to realize: in the current situation, he couldn't.

No matter how he tried to make up for everything, it would be impossible. He had hurt her so much...

She had come down from her orgasm, and she was looking at him with loathing, but slight curiosity in her eyes. He was sitting there, not moving, looking like he had just seen a ghost. She didn't say anything, but just watched him cautiously, and accidentally noticed that he wasn't even aroused...that made her feel a _little _bit better.

At least he didn't do all that for the more obvious reasons... she shuddered slightly, and his head snapped towards her. She froze, not wanting him to see where she happened to be looking at that exact moment.

She blushed but stared at him straight in his eyes, looking for anything other than pure evil. And she was surprised: the evil glint had left his eyes.

All she saw, no matter how hard she looked, was absolute sorrow, regret, and terror.

Of her, she realized with a start. He was terrified of _her._

Yet she was the one who was shamelessly bound down, naked and sweating, while he was still in control of everything.

It made no sense: except for one thing. It's the exact thing that he would feel if he was back to normal...

"Wheatley...?" she asked weakly, noticing that when started, he was obviously back to his old self.

"OHMYGOSHIMSOSORRYICOULDNT_EVER_ oh bloody hell I'm _sorry..._"

He looked so pitiful, sitting there, that she couldn't help it. She felt BAD for him.

How was that possible? He had just raped her and had tried numerous times before to kill her! He had betrayed her! Yet, in the back of her mind, she knew...that he was truly sorry.

He was only being controlled by the power, and he obviously has learned his lesson. It was sad to see him just sitting like that, looking at her pleadingly, as though she was his strict mother and he brought her his first ever 'B' in a class, knowing that he would be punished.

She softened her look, trying to see if he was just trying to trick her.

"I'm so sorry...oh! I completely forgot..." the wires instantly retracted from Chell, and she fell on the floor, not expecting the source of her balance to suddenly leave.

"Chell! are you ok? Do you need me to..." He had reached his hand to try and help her up, but instantly took it back.

"I know that you probably haven't forgiven me... but please, I'm really, TRUELLY sorry, and I don't know how I could ever make everything up to you..."

She just looked at him, trying to find any falseness in his voice. Finding none, she slowly crawled over to him, and she just stared at him. He blushed under the scrutiny of her gaze, but boldly met it, trying to portray how sorry he was. She obviously forgave him, for in that next second she leaned down to kiss him.

**I'm sorry if this really was bad...this is my first time writing one of these without my friends help (we RP, and it always goes to the weirdest places...were seriously messed up) but I hope you enjoyed! please review! **


End file.
